


The Summer Suit and the Face Mistake

by cminerva



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba looking snazzy in that summer suit, First Impressions, Humor, M/M, Sonny looking ridiculous with that mustache, that ass though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Just a silly little piece about the first time Rafael meets the new detective. Set during "Girl Disappeared".
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	The Summer Suit and the Face Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> Just some Barisi silliness I wrote a few years ago and never posted. Credit for the term "face mistake" goes to my friend, Ao3 user Myself.

It was a serious situation. The case was spiraling out of control and the team was on edge while Nick Amaro was undercover. Not to mention the fact that Olivia’s foster son Noah had just been threatened. And then there was the new guy. Spouting off suggestions and offering advice as if he hadn’t just been shuttled around from unit to unit until finally being shoved off on Manhattan SVU. Rafael stared at the new detective in his cheap suit, baggy shirt, ugly tie, hair too long in the back, and on his face...dear god. That mustache. 

And yet. Underneath that, that  _ face mistake _ , was the potential for a rather expressive face. And underneath those ill fitting off-the-rack dress pants...well, Rafael couldn’t help but stare as the detective walked by.

Amanda Rollins watched bemused as Detective Carisi trailed after Olivia like an eager puppy. 

“Poor guy, he’s trying so hard,” she said. “You know, I bet he would look good without the mustache.”

_ I bet he would look good without those pants.  _ Rafael was grateful he managed to keep that in his head.

  
  


Rafael stood in Olivia's doorway and stared across the room at the new detective. After a moment, his friend joined him.

“He's a little green,” the sergeant commented thoughtfully, “but I think there's some real potential there. Not quite the “sensitive and experienced detective” I asked for, but we’ll see.”

Rafael tilted his head to the side and made a noncommittal a noise through his closed lips.

Olivia looked at the ADA, a glance which quickly turned from curious to accusing.

“Are you checking him out?” she hissed incredulously. “You can't do that! These are my detectives. And this guy, no matter the potential, is  _ so _ far from your type…”

Rafael glared at her.

“I know that,” he snapped. “There's just something about him.”

“Are we gonna have a problem?” Olivia prodded. “If you can’t control yourself around this man I will have some serious issues-”

“No, no way,” Rafael assured her. “The mustache is a definitely turn off and you are right about him not being my type. And of course the whole conflict of interest, professionalism, thing. Or whatever.”

Olivia frowned but said nothing.

  
  


A few days after this conversation, Rafael found himself back at the precinct. He headed straight for Olivia’s office but stopped dead in his tracks. Standing at the new guy’s desk was a, well, new guy. The new SVU detective was smiling and chatting with Amanda and Fin, and the moustache was gone. Merciful heaven, the man had shaved. And gotten a haircut.

Rafael could only stare. The horrendous facial hair had been covering a ludicrously pink pair of lips. Rafael was suddenly desperate to touch them.

“Hey counselor!” Carisi greeted him, the dopey Long Island accent doing indecent things to Rafael. The detective gave him a quick wave then turned around and leaned over the desk to resume his conversation with his colleagues. His cheap pants stretched and gave the ADA a rather pleasant view.

_ Fuck _ , thought Rafael.  _ Better tell Liv we’re gonna have a problem. _


End file.
